Twist of a Fairytale
by MultipleShipper
Summary: A Twinleafshipping one-shot.  Jun / Barry X Hikari / Dawn.  Loosely based on the song Cendrillon.


Twist of a Fairytale

Twinleafshipping (Hikari/Dawn X Jun/Barry)

Loosely based on the song Cendrillon, originally sung by the Vocaloids Kaito and Hatsune Miku. (Though, my favorite version is Ted and Teto's ;D)

At first this was supposed to be easy. I was promised my freedom if I were to kill the prince. Attend the Royal Ball, and kill him without being noticed.

Easy…so I thought…

I arrived at the Ball, my cloths only looking elegant through the magic of my Godmother. A knife, cleverly hidden to where it was out of sight, but not out of grasp, lay in the layers of my dress.

Hundreds of people crowded into the palace. This event was so the Prince may choose a bride to become the future Queen. Such a fool.

He was asking for all of this.

My Godmother tells me that he is a hideous man, with an ugly personality to match. Apparently he is an excellent liar, and has only eyes for himself.

Maybe this is the wrong approach, but I desperately want my freedom. I am tired of being ruled by that witch, so if his life is the price of mine, then so be it.

Eyes of hungry spectators fall upon me as I walk into the castle. Men and women have gathered here, but the majority is women. The men are probably here just to auction off their daughters. How repulsive.

Where could the prince be? I probably should have asked exactly what he looked like, and at least asked his actual name. Oh well. Surly I will know him when I see him.

"Pardon me," a soft voice asks. Turning around, I notice a tall blonde man in a very nice white tux, looking down at me with orange eyes.

For once all night, I am completely speechless. I cannot even muster a reply. It is almost as if I am enchanted by him…no! I must not get distracted.

"Care to dance, fair maiden?" He asks, extending a hand to me.

Still nervous, all I can do is nod. Maybe this will kill some time.

I take his hand, and he begins to lead us into a light waltz. "I must say, you're very lovely." He compliments.

My face warms as I reply. "Thank you."

He smiles. "Care to grace me with your name?" He asks as he pulls me slightly closer as the waltz slows. "Hikari," I say in a breath.

He says something about my name, but I cannot help but notice a few of the envious looks we are receiving from the crowd around us.

"Jun." He introduces when I return my attention to him.

We dance together a few times, each time I use to try to find the prince. It is his Royal Ball, you would think he should be easy to find.

At least I have met Jun. He is certainly nice enough.

I find it strange that I keep having this recurring thought of, maybe once I am done with this, he shall sweep me off of my feet…oh I get distracted far too easily.

Looking up at the grand clock high upon the castle's walls, I notice that I am running short of time. If I do not find the prince soon, my disguise will be ruined…

"Hikari," Jun says once he has returned to my side. He had gone to dance with a few others, but he did not seem as happy as he did when he danced with me. "I want to show you something." He tells me, grabbing my hand.

I smile at him, and without hesitation I follow.

He leads me up the staircase, to the balcony that overviews the ballroom. We talk for a bit, and I find myself falling hopelessly in love with him.

Such a thing is not possible, is it? Surly that is only true in a fairytale. Maybe…just this once…I can allow myself to live in a fairytale.

We lean against the railing, watching the people below us. Most of them have left by now, and even then it still feels like it is just us right now.

I blush when I feel him put his hand atop mine. "It is strange, Hikari. I have seen all the other women here, and yet none of them even come close to your beauty. I have danced with most of them, and they only seem to be interested in gaining wealth from the Royal Family. You actually talk to me like I am a common person."

Wait…common person? I ask him what he means by this, but he laughs as if I just said a joke. "Hikari, I am the prince. I thought you knew that?" He said.

Everything comes to a crashing halt…I am…supposed to kill the man I think I am in love with…? No…no. This cannot be happening!

I cannot kill him! Can I? Well, I can, but my heart will not allow…

Tears build in my eyes, and I try to run away from him. I cannot let him know that I was here to kill him…that I am just a street rat…

Before I can even make it down the first flight of stairs, I feel him grab my arm. "Hikari, wait!" He beckons. I collapse to my knees. I cannot take this anymore…maybe I should just kill myself.

He helps me stand, but it only allows my tears to fall harder.

Jun then pulls me into an embrace, and I do my best to calm down. "I am sorry…Jun." I tell him between sobs.

"Hikari, tell me what is wrong." He pleads. I hate making him upset. He doesn't deserve to be upset. "I-I cannot do this to you." I mumble.

I feel him sigh. Such a sorrowful motion…

"Hikari, I already really like you. I can certainly see myself in love with you, but if you do not feel the same, please tell me. I would never force this upon you. Your happiness matters most to me." He sooths, brushing a few locks of my hair away from my eyes.

I begin to tremble, the hand at my side threatening to grab the knife. "It is not that I do not feel the same. Believe me, I can feel myself falling hopelessly in love with you, but that…was not what I was sent here to do."

His orange eyes show complete confusion. I shouldn't have said anything…I should have continued to run…

"Then what?" He asks.

I shake my head, and prepare myself to be pushed away. He will surly reject me after this…but I hate keeping this from him. "Mind you, I want to run because I cannot bring myself to do this…but I was sent here to kill you. I was promised freedom in exchange for your death." I can see the worried look in his eyes…I hate myself…

"But I just cannot bring myself kill you! Though…you would never want someone as atrocious as me, now."

His expression softens, and he cups my face with his hands. His touch is enough to send a violent shiver down my spine. "If you desire your freedom so much, kill me. I am easily replaced within the kingdom. I want you to be happy, so please, Hikari, kill me." He offers.

The offer brings tears back to my eyes. Freedom is what I want, but in a world without Jun…it just seems so dark. To have to live with knowing I killed the man who gave me a chance at love…unthinkable.

I shake my head. "No, Jun. I cannot." I reject, trying to look away.

My heart jumps out of fear when he forces me to look at him. "Then, allow me to make you one final offer. Run away with me. We can leave this dreadful kingdom far behind, and as long as we have each other, nothing else should matter."

His hands release me, allowing me to run if I wanted to…but I do not. Instead, I timidly begin to wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist, and pulls me closer.

My heart is beating so fast, and I feel faint. "When the clock strikes midnight, you shall see that I am only a street rat." I warn.

He smiles. "And I will love you just the same." He promises.

A nervous smile plays at my lips as we begin to get closer to one another.

When our lips make contact, it is almost as if I am now positive that everything will work out.

I thought that fairytales were nothing but that, just a fairytale. I guess sometimes, they do actually happen.

We left immediately following our kiss. He didn't announce anything, and I suppose nothing was suspected.

I do not care what happened at the kingdom, and I do not care if my godmother came looking for me. She will never find me, and even if she does, I know I have my prince to protect me.

It is almost like a fairytale.

* * *

><p>-shot for horrible title-<p>

I was bored, and was listening to Ted and Teto's cover of Cendrillon, and decided, "Hey! I wanna write a fan fic kinda like it." But obviously this has a happier ending. I was going to make it like the song, but I was in the mood for a happy ending. That ending line was the ending line (in my translated lyrics anyways) from Cendrillon.

Yes, I am a Fortuneshipper, but I do love Twinleafshipping. Plus, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to write a FS fic. Oh well.

This fic was short, and honestly just to kill some time.

Hope you enjoyed. ^_^

I will say this though! In writing this, it almost makes me want to write a more extensive version...I may, or may not, but it's something to consider looking out for. I do have quite a few ideas, so yeah...it's a possibility.

Questions? Comments? Randomness? You know where to type.

~Victoria. 


End file.
